


Art for 'All That You Love, All That You Hate'

by faite



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faite/pseuds/faite
Summary: Art for the Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang 2017 ficAll That You Love, All That You Hate.





	Art for 'All That You Love, All That You Hate'

**Author's Note:**

> For '[All That You Love, All That You Hate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12893319)' by [laireshi](http://archiveofourown.org/users/laireshi), an _incredible_ Director Stark and Villain Steve fic that I adore so much I knew I had to draw multiple scenes for it as soon as I read it. 
> 
> All the lines below are excerpts from the story that correspond with the drawings. (Please mind the spoilers!) Much much love to Laire for the amazing and inspiring fic!

_"Tony lets Steve lead him to their en-suite and sit him down on the edge of the bathtub. Tony could do it all himself, but Steve obviously needs something to do, lest he go out and kill everyone who Tony fought today, and it’s not like Tony doesn’t enjoy the attention, quite the contrary. It’s nice to to be taken care of, now and then. So he closes his eyes and Steve cleans the cut on his arm, tries not to hiss at how disinfectants sting."_

* * *

_"But it wasn’t until Iron Man had been declared not guilty that Steve finally accepted Tony’s very obvious invitations, and as he held Tony down on the mat, with Tony unable to move underneath him and absolutely not worried about it, Steve leant down and kissed him, and Tony enthusiastically kissed him back."_

* * *

__

_"It hits him, then: the cold hard metal around his wrist, cuffing him to the bed._

_“You’re awake then, Mister Stark,” Maria Hill says."_

* * *

_"Steve stilled his fingers and put his hand in his pocket, then used his other hand to tilt Tony’s chin up._

_“I love you,” he said, and kissed Tony gently. It was all Tony could do to stay still and not climb on top of Steve. Something was happening here. Something important._

_Steve pressed a small box against Tony’s chest."_

* * *

_"He’s ordering the armour to disassemble almost before Steve’s set on ground, and Steve steps out, clearly tense._

_Tony doesn’t waste time feeling guilty: he wraps his arms around Steve and holds him tight, finally feeling for himself that he’s here, safe and sound."_

* * *

_"Tony’s shaking. He reaches out to touch Steve, but Steve doesn’t react, there’s nothing, nothing, and Tony doesn't consciously ask Extremis, but there it is, information sent straight into his brain, no heartbeat detected."_

* * *

_"When he comes to, he’s on his knees, breathing hard, everything still hurting. He tries to move, but the armour is heavy around him, and he can’t access his systems._

_EMP, he understands. Steve has just used an EMP on him._

_Tony wants to cry."_

* * *

_"Steve drops the shield. He tries to roll away, but Tony finds his strength at last, and grabs him by his wrist. “Steve,” he says._

_Steve shakes his head silently."_


End file.
